Transporting dangerous prisoners poses a potential risk of the endangerment of corrections officers or other prisoners, should the prisoner become hostile. Typically, a prisoner is bound during transportation through restraints including, handcuffs, leg irons, and a belly chain. Theses restraints deter potential attempts by the prisoner to escape or become violent during transportation. In addition, a language barrier exists between corrections officers and prisoners that do not have a common native language. The language barrier makes giving and complying with instructions from the corrections officer difficult.
The present invention is a remotely activatable custody control belt to address these issues encountered by corrections officers to provide effective means for communicating with and control dangerous prisoners during transport or under other circumstances which may require such control. Due to reoccurring hostile tendencies, certain prisoners will often have to be physically confined. In the past, most prisoners in the United States spoke English. Today, English may not be a first language or completely unknown to some prisoners. Therefore, communication between the guard or controlling authority must allow for honest mistakes made by a prisoner regarding commands from a guard or controlling authority. Thus, a safe and effective method of communication from guard to prisoner is necessary. Visual or tactile alert devices allow the corrections officer to indicate to the prisoner that they are not complying with verbal commands. Further, during prisoner transit, prisoners may require restraint to prevent the prisoner from behaving violently and becoming dangerous to themselves and others. The use of shackles may also be included with this invention in those situations involving those prisoners having the most violent records.